


Boyfriends, Actually

by lizdarcy



Series: Boyfriends, Actually [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pretend Boyfriends, blink and you can miss the Jydia, pretending to date, teen wolf bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizdarcy/pseuds/lizdarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Danny’s hand crept into his back pocket. You know, the one that sat over his ass, the ass that Danny was now caressing?</i><br/> <br/><i>“Go with it, and I will hack into the school files and change your grade for the last three Chem tests,” he muttered furiously under his breath.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my "pretending to date" square on my bingo card. Hastily written, unbeta-d, but I might drag this one out. I haven't really given Isaac/Danny much thought, but I think I might like them together.

He had friends now. Sometimes Issac would get stuck in his head, and it was hard to remember that. Years of being told he wasn’t good enough, couldn’t measure up… well, it made it hard to believe that he was really worth anything. But he had friends now. 

Erica would curl up on his shoulder when they watched The Avengers for the hundredth time that weekend, Jackson would grin and rocket the ball in his direction during lacrosse practice, knowing that he could handle it now. Scott would invite him over to play Halo for hours on end, or bring him to hang out at the vet’s. Allison always brought extra food in her lunch, because she knew Derek always bought ham instead of turkey. Derek would ruffle his hair, and shove him out of the way when he stumbled bleary-eyed down the hallway in the morning. Isaac was pretty sure it was in a fond way though. With little things like that, things that didn’t even faze the others… His dad’s words weren’t so easy to believe anymore. 

He smiled to himself, and half-listened to Danny as they stood in the line at the Starbucks. Neither one of them were big talkers. They were more of the “speak when spoken to” type, but Danny was a surprisingly nice guy for being Jackson’s best friend, and they didn’t seem to have trouble filling the silence when they were together. Danny was different than the other guys. Isaac didn’t need to worry about flinching away before he got hit, and feeling like a pussy about it afterwards. Danny was… softer. He didn’t have any big macho man thing to prove to the world. He was just Danny. So that meant Isaac could just be Isaac, instead of a… how did Stiles phrase it? Raging douchenozzle? Yeah. Nobody wanted to be a raging douchnozzle. Besides Jackson. 

“…and then Lydia slapped him, and he still doesn’t understand what he did wrong, even though I must’ve explained that publically scenting her could come across as offensive, and somewhat violating. Besides, it’s not like Lydia isn’t actively looking for reasons to slap Jackson ninety-five percent of the time, anyways.”

Isaac smiled. He liked Lydia, even if she was even scarier than Erica at times. 

“It’s hard to explain. Jackson can’t really help it. The guy she sits next to in Calc gets his scent all over her, every class. It drives Jackson nuts. I’m actually surprised that all he does is scent her. Usually, he’s more territorial than that. It’s the wolf. He needs to stake his claim on his mate,” Isaac explained, brow furrowing as he tried to make it clear. 

Danny’s eyebrows rose, and he nodded. “That sounds… pretty hot, actually.”

Oh. Okay.

Isaac just shrugged a shoulder, conscious of the faint blush on his cheeks. Danny didn’t notice, going on to talk about the bestiary Stiles and he were organizing for the pack, and how he’d have to research mates more.   
They were fourth in line when the door jingled. The man’s scent washed over him, vaguely familiar, but he didn’t turn around to look. One of the things he had to get a hang of after getting the bite. At least not until Danny’s heartbeat jumped and started racing. The guy looked older, and had that air of “asshole” around him. The kind of guy that tried to lift more than he could handle in the gym, just to get noticed. He was trying to pull of the whole “fauxhawk” thing, but it only made it look like he was trying too hard, at least to Isaac. His hair looked like it was dyed black. Tacky. Isaac frowned at the eyes that were zeroed in on Danny.

“Fuck, shit.”

Isaac raised an eyebrow at the normally softer-spoken brunette, but was quickly silenced as Danny’s hand crept into his back pocket. You know, the one that sat over his ass, the ass that Danny was now caressing?

“Go with it, and I will hack into the school files and change your grade for the last Chem test,” he muttered furiously under his breath. Isaac blinked and set his arm around Danny’s shoulder, silently asking uh… is that good? Isaac had about an inch on him, so he curled right into the embrace without even blinking an eye. 

Oh. Okay.

They were both looking forward, Danny murmuring something about some frappe mochaccino latte thing, when a throat cleared behind him. Danny didn’t turn around but Isaac peered over his shoulder and gave the guy a cursory glance, before turning back around. Danny’s fingers were actively squeezing his butt. Actively. A fact that hadn’t escaped Mr. Asshole’s gaze.

He cleared his throat again a minute later, and this time Danny glanced over, and feigned surprise, then…pleasure? Isaac might have growled. Maybe. Danny smelled like panic, so Isaac had to assume he was a better actor than he thought. Then again, there was Jackson. Anybody would have to be a good actor to keep sane around him.

“Michael! How have you been?” Danny abruptly disentangled himself and turned them around to talk to this Michael guy. Isaac suddenly placed his scent. He could remember smelling it on Danny for about a month, until… This time there was no doubt that he growled. This was the dickwad who had stood Danny up three weeks ago, only for Danny to find him later that night, tongue down some freshman’s throat at Jungle. Isaac wrapped his hand around Danny’s waist. Maybe he smirked a little bit. So? He didn’t like assholes. 

“Hey, Danny. It’s good seeing you… And your… friend?”

“Boyfriend, actually,” Isaac said, smirk widening just a tad. Danny smelled warm, like smugness. Good.

“Oh. Uh, congratulations? That was…”

“Fast? Love at first sight, you know how it is, don’t you?” Danny squeezed his ass again and leaned his head on his shoulder. It was probably overkill, but Asshole was totally buying it. “How’s… what was his name? Sam?” Danny curled in close again, wrapping both his arms around Isaac’s waist. He couldn’t help but feel the rock-hard abs being pressed against him, but then noticed the cinnamon-scent of want. He bit back a growl. How could Danny want this asshat? 

“Oh he’s, uh… that was more of a…”

“Right, nice meeting you, Michael,” Isaac cut in, turning both his and Danny’s backs to Captain Asshole, leaving him gaping at them. 

Isaac leaned in and put his lips right at Danny’s ear, knowing Douchebag was still watching.

“That’s your type? Maybe you should go for blondes next time, babe,” he said, just loud enough for Asshat to hear. He grinned as Danny laughed and tugged him closer. Waves of jealousy were pushing at their backs. Success. Sometimes Isaac loved having friends.

~~~

Danny was still laughing as they made their way back to the car, weighed down with three dozen boxes of donuts, and various frappuccinos, white chocolate mochas, those foamy chai things, a few soy lattes, and a black coffee for Derek.

“That was absolutely perfect. The growl might’ve been overkill, but–“

“I didn’t growl.”

“You definitely growled. Don’t worry, _babe,_ it was totally hot.”

This time Danny totally noticed the blush, but that’s okay, because the cinnamon scent hadn't gone away. Isaac looked out the window and grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Happy New Years, Isaac.”

“What’s it like? Being a wolf?”

Isaac looked over at Danny for a second. His eyes were still on the TV in Derek’s living room, his fingers mashing buttons on the controller. Isaac looked back at the screen just as Danny took out his player. 

“Fuckin’ a, man! I don’t know it’s like… I would say it probably feels like how you and Jackson feel everyday. Only in this situation, you’re me, before I was a wolf, and I’m you. Bigger and better than everyone else. Faster, stronger, you name it.” Empowering. Like nobody could hurt him anymore. 

“That’s how you saw Jackson and I? …Back then?” He saw Danny look at him, and shrugged a shoulder, but kept his eyes on the TV. 

“Was I wrong? You guys are the top of the pyramid, you know? Or were,” he adds, a sly smile on his face. Danny shoulder checks him. 

“I definitely am still the top of the pyramid, dude.” He joked with a laugh

“Sure, sure. I mean, look at it from where I was. A nobody, you guys didn’t even know my name. Jackson could get any girl he wanted, you could get any guy, you guys were the best players on the team, got the best grades. I was just a nobody. Now, I can outrun both of you, beat Jackson when we spar..."

“You could get any girl you wanted now too, huh?” Isaac flushed and chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess so. If I wanted.” They both went back to sniping and throwing grenades, and just listened to the muted sounds of the game. The TV was never very loud in the house. Not with so many werewolves with super-sensitive hearing running around. The house was relatively quiet right now, Erica, Boyd, Scott and Derek out training in the preserve. Stiles, Lydia and Allison were researching something about skinwalkers for the bestiary. Isaac and Danny were supposed to be finishing a bio lab write-up, but they had finished early. Besides, who didn’t like Black Ops 2? Danny coughed a little and turned to look at him again.

“But, me and Jackson...? That’s not… It’s not always what it looks like. It wasn’t all good, you know?”

“Yeah, man. I know. Now. Back then, well, people have a habit of seeing what they want.” Just like had nobody had seen him. Because who could suspect the wonderful Mr. Lahey of being such a cruel son of a bitch? “I just meant, more the sense of… Not having to be afraid, or worry about what people think of you. I have pack now. A family, you know? If someone hits me, I don’t have to lay there and take it.” He shrugged his shoulder. “I guess it’s different for everyone.”

He could feel Danny’s eyes stay on him for a second, but he didn’t say anything, and Isaac didn’t turn to meet his gaze. 

~~~

The bass was pounding through his skull, but the amount of alcohol pounding through his veins dulled it a bit. It took effort to get a werewolf drunk, and the pack was definitely trying their hardest. Lydia had thrown her annual New Years’ Eve party, and her house was pulsing with bodies, strobe lights, music and booze. Isaac took it all in, standing at one of the various balconies that overlooked Lydia’s backyard. It was California, so it wasn’t too cold, but there wasn’t many people out there, the majority of them crowding into the kitchen and living room. 

He wasn’t usually much a drinker. He knew what an angry drunk was capable of. But right now, he just felt chill. Relaxed. He wasn’t drunk, only a little buzzed, but the rest of the pack? Totally sloshed. He could feel everyone close by, though, so he wasn’t too worried. Erica and Boyd were together in the living room, probably dancing. Stiles was weaving his way through the hallways by himself. He was a weird drunk, but he was always weird. Derek would probably find him soon. Scott and Allison were in the kitchen, with Jackson and Lydia, playing beer pong, it sounded like. Everyone together, relaxed and not worried about crazy-ass Alpha packs, or even crazier hunters. Things were final quieting down.

He didn’t turn around when the door slid open. Didn’t look over when Danny came and stood next to him. They just looked out at the lights shimmering in the reflections of the water, beating thrumming through the air.

“It’s almost midnight.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

It was funny how much time the two of them spent together, now that he thought of it. Everyone else was paired off but them. They were always sent on errands or doing bio homework, or playing video games. They also seemed to be the only ones remotely capable of cooking, besides Stiles, who thought sticking to the recipe was blasphemous. His dinners always had a certain element of surprise involved, so Danny and Isaac ended up doing most of the cooking. Isaac didn’t mind though. 

They could hear the countdown begin inside, the voices all chanting together. They stayed quiet, just looking out at nothing as the seconds whittled down.

“Three! Two! One!”

Danny’s hand suddenly wrapped around his neck and pulled their lips together as everyone cheered inside. It was soft and slow and over in a second, but Isaac’s lips quirked anyways. 

“Happy New Years, Isaac.” Isaac finally looked over at Danny, small grin still in place. 

“Yeah, Happy New Years.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac thought nobody ever noticed him before he got the bite. But he was wrong.

Isaac thought nobody ever noticed him before he got the bite. But he was wrong. 

Danny remembered the day Isaac first joined the lacrosse team their freshman year. Two weeks into the season. Finstock gave him shit about signing up late, but even he shut up when the kid began to change for practice and everyone could see the sickly green and purple bruises riddling his torso. Everyone could guess who had put them there, but nobody said anything. Danny didn’t say anything. 

When Isaac would miss a day of school, or show up with stitches in his eyebrows, or welts across his back, no one would speak up. He hid a lot of them… Danny just paid attention. 

What struck him most though, was the way Isaac would show up to every single practice, stay long past the last locker clanging shut. None of his injuries ever stopped him. Danny might’ve been a coward, and kept his mouth shut, but Isaac? Isaac was never a coward in his eyes. He was more a man than anyone Danny knew.

A fact Danny was aware of long before he was aware of werewolves.

Not that that changed anything. Sure, maybe for Isaac life suddenly got a little easier, and sure they all had their darker moments, but Isaac was still somehow… more than everyone else. Even at his worst, he still wasn’t bad. Not in Danny’s eyes. 

He watched as Isaac fiddled with the buttons on his dashboard, turning the radio to a Red Hot Chili Peppers song, and began to tap his fingers on the steering wheel. 

“Are we picking up Erica and Boyd, too?” Danny looked over and shrugged. 

“No, uh, he texted me. His mom’s letting him take the car tonight. You sure Derek didn’t need a ride?” 

“No, like he’d go anywhere in something that wasn’t his precious Camaro.”

Danny grinned. It was Pack bonding night, and of course it was Stiles’ turn to pick, and of course he chose bowling. Everyone was coming from different places and meeting up there, where there’d be disgustingly greasy pizza, mozzarella sticks and chicken fingers, pop by the pitcher. Danny had to admit. He couldn’t wait. 

They walked in and waved down at the opposite end where everybody was setting up. Danny didn’t miss the slight frown dart across Isaac’s face when he saw the prices. 

“I, uh, only have a five with me. I haven’t really got much to…”

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Isaac began to protest but Danny just grinned and walked up to the front counter, grabbing Isaac’s hand and entwining their fingers. Isaac looked at him, but didn’t say anything, just followed him.

“Hi, we’re here for the couple’s league?”

The woman behind the counter glanced at them from above her glasses and pursed her lips. 

“You’re twenty-five minutes late.”

“Yeah, of course. I’m so sorry miss. _Someone_ can’t seem to get ready in time.” He leaned in and pecked Isaac’s cheek, letting a hand rest on his chest for a second, before he reached down into the blond's pocket and pulled out his wallet.

“Doesn’t he just have the cutest Driver’s License?” Danny cooed, showing the picture of a skinny, sixteen year old Isaac complete with the deer-in-the-headlights expression to the woman. Miranda, her name tag said.

“Come on, babe, don’t show that. You know I hate that picture,” Isaac said, playing along and making a grab for the wallet. Danny couldn’t help the curl of pleasure in his stomach. He had always thought the word tacky but Isaac made ‘babe’ sound so good.

“Couples admission is five bucks, right? It’s a Friday, you know what I’m saying? Can't even remember the price to our weekly league. Lucky I left the house with my head still on my shoulders," he muttered. Isaac's hand rubbed over his shoulder, and he felt lips press into his hair. Maybe he blushed. Whatever. The woman’s expression had softened significantly, whether at the picture or their ridiculous adorableness, Danny didn’t know. 

“Yes, five dollars is it.” Danny handed over the five and leaned across Isaac to gently shove the wallet back in his pocket. He looked up, one arm still in the pocket the other gripping Isaac’s arm, and realized his lips were only inches away. He swallowed and smiled quickly, leaning in quickly to peck them, before pulling away.

“Come on, we have to go get our shoes,” he whispered, his voice lower than he intended. He cleared his throat a little and looked over at the woman. “Thanks, Miranda. We won’t be late again.”

They walked hand in hand to the shoe rental where they traded in their shoes before going to meet the others at the far end. 

Danny sat down next to Jackson, and began untying the shoes' laces. He could feel his best friend’s gaze on him, but he ignored it, until he was finished. His blush was bad enough already. He sat back up and pretended not to have realized Jackson was looking. 

“What?”

Jackson just raised an eyebrow and shrugged a shoulder at him. 

“You tell me. ‘Doesn’t he just have the cutest picture?’” Jackson mimicked in a high voice, giving him a simpering look, complete with fluttering eyelashes.

“Shut up, Jackass,” Danny said with a laugh and hit him in the shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You’re not gay.” The girl said defiantly. What was she, a walking gay detector?_
> 
> _“Uh… yes I am?”_
> 
> _“Prove it.”_

“Why am I here again?”

Isaac laughed, and shrugged, taking a swig of his beer. “I think it had something to do with Lydia chopping your balls off?”

“Oh right. I remember now.”

It was going on one AM, and they were at a bar downtown, huddled towards the only TV with the football game on. It was ladies’ night, and all of the girls had dragged the guys out. _They_ weren’t the ones forking over twenty bucks just to get admission though. Isaac didn’t really care, and besides Danny had somehow gotten wrapped into going as well. Erica had laid it on pretty heavy with him, and he had heard Lydia’s bodily threats from three houses away when they went to pick up everybody else. 

The girls were out on the dance floor, with Stiles, for whatever reason, and Danny had said he didn’t feel like dancing. Isaac was pretty sure, despite his wolf-like reflexes, that he had two left feet. 

They were talking about the recent fight that had gone down with a pair of warlocks passing through their territory when someone tapped Isaac on the shoulder. A shrewd-looking blonde girl, with short hair and too-high heels smirked at him. 

“Hey handsome, how do you feel about buying me and my friends a drink?” she asked, smirk still present. See, this was why he hated ladies’ night. He was an equal-opportunist. None of this sexist, only-the-men-pay crap. 

“I, uh…” He looked over at Danny, who shrugged, stifling his laughter. It was like girls knew he was gay. No one ever bothered him. Suddenly inspiration struck. 

“Actually, I’m taken, sorry ladies,” he said, climbing into Danny’s lap and pulling his arm over his shoulder. The girl snorted, and flipped her hair.

“You’re not gay,” she said defiantly. What was she, a walking gay detector?

“Uh… yes I am?”

“Prove it.” 

Oh, well, he had committed, might as well follow through. 

All he had to do was turn his head to the left and his lips were on Danny’s. He hadn’t been going for more than a peck, but this was hot and long and dirty. Danny’s mouth was open just enough for Isaac to taste the Sam Adams’ on his tongue and his lips were softer than should've been legal. He bit down gently, grinning at the hum of pleasure he received in return. Faintly, he heard one of the girls giggle, and the rude blond bitch was probably the one who scoffed, but Danny was too good at this for him to give them his attention. 

Danny’s hand slipped down to his waist and Isaac brought his hand up to cup the back of his neck. 

He had only been sort of lying when he told them he was gay, apparently. 

Someone coughed behind them, and he would’ve ignored them if Danny didn’t pull away suddenly and light up like a tomato. It was sort of cute. 

“ _Hey,_ guys, uh, Allison has to be home soon, so we were thinking about heading out. Unless you guys want to stay…? You’re looking pretty cozy, if you catch my drift. I mean, I always knew that it was the hair. I should’ve figured Danny would go for curls. If only I had grown mine out, maybe then I would’ve stood a chance. Of course, there’s really no competition for Bambi over here is there. Erica totally owes me five bucks. Erica!”

Stiles walked away a quick as he had arrived, disappearing back into the crowd and leaving Danny and Isaac grinning at each other. 

“So you really like the curls, huh?” Isaac asked quirking a brow as Danny carded his fingers through his hair.

“No it’s more the Bambi look that does it for me. I’m all about the baby deer,” he quipped back, trying to keep a straight face but they both started laughing. Danny leaned in and kissed him again, drawing it out just enough to draw a quiet moan out from Isaac.

“Maybe Allison had the right idea?” Danny asked quietly. Isaac met his gaze and nodded slowly, his smile a little shy. 

~~~

Danny woke up, curled against Isaac’s chest. He smiled lazily and nuzzle his face against Isaac's shoulder. Muscle-wise, Danny was bigger, but Isaac was taller and more wiry. Idly, his fingers traced over Isaac’s skin as he watched the werewolf sleep. He hadn’t _not_ expected this; he and Isaac had been dancing around it for a while now, but what really got him was the look on Blonde Bitch’s face when Isaac had laid it on him. Isaac hadn’t seen it, but Danny hadn’t been able to resist winking at her. It helped that Isaac was a fantastic kisser. Turned out he was pretty good at other things, too, he thought with a lazy grin. 

Isaac hummed and pressed his lips to Danny’s hair. It was stupid and sappy and adorable, and Danny couldn’t help his smile. Jackson would be gagging himself if he could see them right now. He propped himself up on his shoulder and kissed Isaac, letting his free hand venture lower. 

“Morning, _babe._ ”


End file.
